Chaos Quest
by backstab
Summary: Well this is just Heero and Duo goin back in time and tryin to kill a person who's tryin to destroy the world. This is an experiment that im tryin to see if ppl like it. Leave Reviews Please


David Krepps 4/4/03 Pd. 4  
  
The Chaos Quest  
  
"Time to go Duo," Hero said in an agitated voice. "Give me a sec I'm still coping with the fact a just saw a hand poke out of the ground and tried to choke me to death. But other than that I'm good." "That's good to know, because now the whole body is coming out of the ground, because we waited to long you loser." "Oh so now it's my fault little things are arising from the dead." "Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." "I think we might wanna get moving." "The first intelligent thing you've said all day," Hero retorted, "Umm actually I'd rather fight the big zombie then the master of the Chaos." "Why do you see him or something." "DUCK, yea he's the one who just tried to take your head of." "Yeah I say we fight the really big zombie and then run really, really, really, really, really fast out of his kingdom and hope the towns people can save themselves." "Well it's unanimous DUCK we're gonna kill the big zombie and DUCK we're gonna run unnaturally fast." "Okay, but why don't we just run the Chaos master might just take one of our heads off . probably mine." "Better you then me." "I love you to Hero. You're so nice to me and you would give your life to save mine." "That's a good one me risk my life for you if we weren't in such a bad predicament I'd laugh until I died. But don't worry I'll do that at your funeral when you are dead when I could have saved you. Then I'll die from laughing so hard and I'll die with you. At least I won't be decapitated, like you'll be after this big fellow turns you into mincemeat. Well I'll die with whatever of you is left over okay." "Sounds great." "DUCK!" "You interrupt me way to much you know." "DUCK!" "Tha." "DUCK!" "That right." "Oh you'd rather let me not tell you so you can be decapitated by the not so jolly not so green giant." "Your argument presents a valid point that is well taken." "REALLY well aren't you just a genius." "Why yes I am, thank you Hero." "JUMP!" "HOLY CRAP I hate you, you almost got me KILLED." "Sorry I find humor in your despair." "Really?" "Yeah it's funny to see you cry like a little baby and cry for your mommy. it makes me feel superior. Why do you ask?" "Well don't you think that's the least bit mean?" "Hmm.hmm, no sorry can't say I do." "Do you have feelings?" "Yes if I didn't you'd be in two pieces and I'd look like a druggy for talking to someone who's head isn't connected to his body." "Well that reassures me that I'm your best friend." "Who put that thought in your demented little brain?" "I don't maybe I just need a friend or two." "Really how touching, but I really could care less about your social problems." "I don't have social problems." "Then Duo, go tell the Chaos Master to stop trying to kill us. Thank you." "Umm my social abilities maybe lacking sorry, but I can't help you." "Well then will you at least help me kill him so we won't have to worry about not having a home to go back to?" "Sure." "Then let's stopping running and this right now we've been doing nothing to long, it's tome to do this Duo." The two warriors turned to meet their oncoming foe in hopes to seal the fate of Middle Earth and save the people they have fought so long and hard to protect. The time of the final battle was now beginning. The Chaos Master closed in upon their position as they prepared for the fight of a lifetime. It charged over the ground at incredible speeds. His first attack landed left of Duo who dove to the right. Hero thrust his sword into the side of the master, which broke upon impact. Hero flipped backwards away from the beasts' next vicious attack. Duo charged his back with his long sword, which splintered to his superior defenses. Hero attacked it with his elven bow from long distance, but the arrows faltered and flew away from their target. The warriors valiant efforts failed and it was the Chaos Masters turn to give them everything he had. His hands grew into massive swords, which he swung with unparalleled skill. His swords crashed into the ground leaving huge craters were his opponents were previously standing. If you locked at the beasts' hideous face you might've sworn he was enjoying trying to kill the humans. "This guys impenetrable we've hit him with everything we have and he hasn't even been phased for a second." "Duo this is the plan you charge your most powerful magic spell and I'll delay our friend. Okay?" "Sure, but remember try not to get yourself killed cause then I'll die of laughing at your funeral." "Got it. You big, hairy, and ugly over here I'm gonna gut you like a pig." The beast turned his head and looked straight into Hero's eyes. The master had a look of blood in his eyes as he tracked down Hero. Duo began charging his best attack as Hero risked his life to save those of others. The beasts' hands crashed straight down as Hero dodged out of the way. The demon now infuriated thrust his hands forward towards Hero who jumped up on his right arm while it was extending and filled past his other charging arm and landed right on front of the Chaos Master. He unloaded a series of normally devastating combos on the beast, which hardly even noticed the human's efforts to injure him. He tripped Duo who fell to the ground and landed hard on the rocky surface. The beast launched his two arms straight through his shoulders, which stained the ridged ground on, which he laid. The Chaos Master withdrew his arms and was getting ready for the kill. "Your time is up and this will end my quest to defeat the undefeated of the Chaos! Here I go! SPIRIT GUN!" An immense power fired out of his body, the sky turned black and lightning struck the land and thunder rumbled the earth. His spirit energy flowed straight towards the Chaos Master who ran to try to get away from his certain death. He moved to the edge of the cliff to jump down, but his legs buckled and a sharp pain shot through his body as he was going to jump. "I don't care if I go down with you I have spent my life looking for you and not that I have you you're not getting away I will stop your reign of terror!" "Hero!" Duos' energy blew everything up in front of him the mountain crumbled under the immense power. The Chaos Master was obliterated from the face of Middle Earth and Hero was never found.  
  
Ten years after the destruction of the Chaos Master.  
  
"Hey you didn't die laughing at my funeral Duo." "But I thought you were dead." "I couldn't give up I knew you weren't gonna die laughing at my funeral." The man suddenly hit Duo in the stomach. "That's for making that spirit gun so strong you idiot. You almost killed me." 


End file.
